The present embodiments relate to increasing the bending strength of a tube in the tube's connection region.
Diverse variants of tubes are found in almost all areas of daily life and technology. They are used as tube lines for carrying solid, liquid, and gaseous substances, for example, where pipelines cannot be used for physical or economic reasons. For example, tubes can be used at movable output and destination sites, in places where access is difficult, or when pipes would be too heavy or expensive. Tubes are also used as a protective sheathing or for insulation purposes.
Cable harnesses, which supply robot arms, are frequently carried in flexible tubes, such as grooved tubes, to protect the cable harnesses from external influences.
Tubes may be manufactured and sold in the form of low-cost goods by the meter, so that it is impossible or very complex to configure different levels of rigidity along a tube. However greater rigidity may be desirable at points where the tube is secured to a device housing and at which the greatest bending regularly occurs, to prevent the tube from kinking at such points and becoming damaged in the process. Long tubes also tend to oscillate when moved in a certain manner and this can also be prevented or at least limited by increased rigidity at the tube connection points.